Bond of friendship
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Reborn nunca creyó estar en esa situación. Y mucho menos que él fuera el enemigo a los ojos de su Dame-alumno y sus Guardianes. Pero al final de todo ¿Podrá recomponer ese lazo que los unía?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Bueno la verdad hace mucho que no publico. Antes solía hacerlo en otro sitio, pero por cosas que me pasaron tuve que dejar la escritura. Ahora la retome con nuevos proyectos. No pensaba publicar primero este Fic, ya que tengo algunos one-shot ya terminados, pero al final me decidí por este ya que esta corregido y revisado (pero sin terminar).

 **Titulo:** Bond of Friendship

 **Autora:** Mika Ryugamine

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo hice la historia.

 **Advertencias:** Emmm… Mpreg (lo único a tener en cuenta)

 **Pairing:** Ninguna…

 **Summary:** Reborn nunca creyó estar en esa situación.

Y mucho menos que él fuera el enemigo a los ojos de su Dame-alumno y sus Guardianes.

Pero al final de todo ¿Podrá recomponer ese lazo que los unía?

 _ **Noticia**_

Esa torta de chocolate con mousse y frutillas pedía a gritos ser comida. Tsuna quería esa torta, de solo verla se le caía la baba. Su estómago rugió y una ansiedad le invadió. Dejó de lado a sus amigos y se adentro a la cafetería. No más pisar el local lo invadieron un sinfín de exquisitos aromas, pero el que sobresalía de todos era el de la torta. Fue directo a la caja a hacer su pedido, sin importarle que sus amigos lo estuvieran llamando. Una vez que ya tenía a la torta y una chocolatada, se sentó en una de las mesas y comenzó a degustar.

Era el cielo.

Para cuando estaba terminando, unas sombras se le asomaron.

"Judaime, nos asusto. Desapareció así de repente…"

"Tsuna ¿no crees que estas comiendo mucho?"

"Kufufufu Vongola, estas más gordo"

Tsuna no les prestaba atención, el solo quería seguir comiendo. Se estaba por levantar cuando sintió como todo se le subía a la garganta. Se tapó la boca tratando de que nada saliera y corrió hasta el baño.

"¡Tsuna-kun!"

"Hahi Tsuna-san!"

"¡Boss!"

Las chicas lo llamaban pero él no paro. Tenía que llegar al baño urgente.

Todo lo que comió ese día lo largo en unos pocos segundos, cuando levanto la cabeza del retrete Gokudera estaba recostado sobre la puerta cerrada, mirándolo preocupado.

"Juudaime, esto ya no es normal. Debería ir al médico."

"Gokudera-kun estoy bien, ya se me va a pasar" dijo mientras abría la canilla del lava manos y se enjuagaba la boca.

"Ya le pedí un turno, mañana temprano. Lo voy a acompañar por si se siente incómodo."

Tsuna se sentía incómodo, el no quería ir al médico. Pero también sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo. Se paro frente a Gokudera y lo abrazo.

"No le digas nada a Reborn"

"Claro, Juudaime" dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Tsuna se tiró en su cama, ese día había sido agotador. Por suerte su tutor estaba con otras cosas y no esta tan concentrado en él.

Todos estaban abajo comiendo y Tsuna disfruto ese momento de tranquilidad. Inconscientemente se toco su panza, estaba un poco abultada y era cierto que había engordado un poco. Pero no le había preocupado hasta ahora.

Escucho como subían gritando Lambo e I-pin, así que se apresuró a bajarse la remera. Hace unas semanas se había acostumbrado a usar remeras holgadas, antes de que entrarán se dio la vuelta y se hizo el dormido.

"Gyahahaha Lambo-sama se comió toda la comida de Dame-Tsuna"

Lambo comenzó a saltar en la cama de Tsuna, pero él no se movió. I-pin lo retaba y después de un rato se fueron.

"Ey Dame-Tsuna…" lo llamó Reborn, más el no respondió. "Sé que estas despierto" volvió a hablar. Tsuna se dio la vuelta y miró a su tutor. Este se sentó en su cama, justo al lado de su almohada.

"Estas raro desde el día en el que por fin te ibas a declarar a Kyoko, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Nada importante…" respondió lo más convincente posible. Pero sabía que Reborn no se iba a conformar, así que se volvió a dar la vuelta y esta vez sí se quedó dormido.

Era temprano en la mañana, afuera de su casa estaba Gokudera, esperándolo. Tuvo que escapar antes de que todos se levanten, ya que ese día tenía que ir a la escuela.

"Buenos días Juudaime"

"Buenos días Gokudera-kun"

En el camino al hospital hablaron de todo un poco, como de la escuela, de Ovnis, de comida, pero nunca tocaron el tema de lo que le sucedía a Tsuna. Gokudera sabía respetar a su jefe, cuándo Tsuna decía que no quería hablar de cierto tema, entonces él se quedaba callado. Pero la realidad es que estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Cuando su jefe le mostró su panza, que no era grande, pero si se podía ver que estaba redondeada; lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la posibilidad del cáncer. Pero entonces lo vio mejor, a parte de los vómitos, no había ningún otro síntoma extraño. Y ahí fue cuando se le prendió la lamparita, había algo que por más que fuera casi imposible, también podía ser cierto. Y esperaba a que fuera _eso_ a que tuviera alguna enfermedad terminal.

Entraron en el hospital, no había casi nadie. Hablaron con la recepcionista para confirmar el turno. La joven dijo que podían esperar en el pasillo.

Tsuna todavía tenía sueño así que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su mano derecha, estaba dormitando cuando una mujer dijo su nombre. Abrió los ojos y vio que la sala estaba más llena.

"¿Quiere que lo acompañe?"

"No está bien Gokudera-kun"

Cuando ya estaba por entrar al consultorio, escucho como una señora le decía a Gokudera que tenía una linda novia. Tsuna se dio la vuelta para ver la reacción de su amigo y no le sorprendió lo que vio. Su amigo y mano derecha estaba completamente rojo y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Tsuna rodo los ojos, ya nada le podía sorprender de sus amigos.

Entró y una mujer de unos 35 o 40 estaba sentada frente a un escritorio. Vio como escribía algo en unas fichas. Alzó sus ojos a Tsuna y acomodo sus lentes.

"Soy la Dr. Minami, por favor toma asiento en la camilla"

Tsuna obedeció, la mujer se paró en frente de él.

"Bueno dime por que estas acá"

"Cada vez que como lo vómito, al principio tenía náuseas de solo oler la comida, ahora ya paso un poco. Pero igual quiero comer constantemente. Y mi pansa se está hinchando"

"Si comes mucho esta más que claro que vas a engordar, ¿hace cuanto que tienes está ansiedades?"

"Hace como dos meses"

"Bueno, recuéstate y levántate la camisa"

Tsuna así lo hizo, la mujer empezó a palparle la panza. La doctora tenía el seño fruncido. Dejo de palpar y se fue para el escritorio

"Ven acá" lo llamó y le tendió un papel "Ve con la recepcionista y entrégale este papel. Que te de un turno para mañana temprano, no tienes que comer por lo menos ocho horas antes de venir y compra un pote en la farmacia. Cuando te levantas mañana recoge tu orina en el pote. Acuérdate que tienes que hacerlo directo en el pote. Ah y tienes que venir con un mayor."

"Emm… ¿y para qué es todo eso?" pregunto un poco confundido.

"Para un análisis de sangre y de orina" contesto sonriente la doctra.

Tsuna salió un poco mareado del consultorio, tenía que buscar una forma de decirle a su madre que lo acompañe y que no se enteré Reborn.

Otra vez lo mismo, no podía parar de comer y ahora le había sacado el almuerzo a Yamamoto. El solo reía un poco nervioso, bueno no lo podía culpar. Parecía como si su estómago no tuviera fondo. Comió lo último que quedaba del arroz y se lamio los labios, todavía tenía hambre…

"Y… ¿qué les dijo el médico?" trato de sacar conversación Yamamoto.

"No dijo mucho" contesto Tsuna "tengo que volver otra vez para un análisis de sangre y orina"

Nadie dijo nada, no había mucho que decir. Solo esperaban que su amigo estuviera bien.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que le sacaron sangre. No fue difícil pedirle a su madre que lo acompañe, ella también estaba preocupada. Para su suerte no le dijo nada a Reborn, parecía que comprendió su preocupación por que no se entere lo que le está pasando.

Por lo menos no por ahora.

"¡Sawada, presta atención!" le grito un profesor, el suspiro cansado. Tenía mucho sueño.

Miro el pizarrón y no entendió absolutamente nada. Últimamente trataba de esquivar lo más posible las clases con Reborn, ya que eso implicaría golpes y explosiones. Logro esquivar a Reborn durante semanas, pero ayer no se salvo, Reborn lo torturo hasta la madrugada.

El profesor le pidió que resolviera la ecuación numero veinticinco del libro de Algebra, el miro el libro como si estuviera escrito en Español o Ruso.

"Usted puede Decimo" lo alentó Gokudera. Si tan solo supiera…

Tsuna se iba a disponer a contestarle al profesor que no entendía nada, cuando sintió una punzada en su estomago. El aire se le fue de los pulmones, se doblo de dolor. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Gokudera, sintió como lo levantaban. Supuso que era Yamamoto, ya que estaba muy alto del suelo. Vio como en su asiento se había formado un pequeño charco de sangre, después vio todo negro.

El pitido constante lo despertó, se sentía mareado. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y de este unos focos que parecían estar apagados. Sintió una brisa en su rostro, giro su cabeza y vio como las cortinas se mecían por el viento. También distinguió a un niño con fedora y curiosas patillas sentado no muy lejos de donde estaba Tsuna. No le podía ver los ojos del Hitman ya que estaban tapados, pero sabía que estaba despierto. Pudo darse cuenta por la mueca que tenía sus labios, parecía descontento.

"Re…Reborn" llamo Tsuna con vos suave. El Hitman levanto su mirada, tenía el seño fruncido y una mirada de… ¿desilusión? Tsuna no pudo identificarlo. Reborn se bajo de su silla y fue directo a uno de los costados de la cama de Tsuna. Toco algo que el castaño no pudo ver y a los pocos minutos entraron una enfermera junto con la doctora que lo había atendido hace una semana.

"Hola Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto la doctora

"Estoy mareado y tengo la garganta seca…" la enfermera se acerco con un vaso de agua y una pajita, lo ayudo a beber. Unos segundos después se retiro.

"Tsunayoshi-kun tenemos hablar de algo muy serio" la doctora se sentó en la silla que antes estaba Reborn y hablando de él Tsuna lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró….

 _Ah, ¿Cuándo se fue?_

"Tsunayoshi-kun mírame por favor" Tsuna la miro "estuviste tres días dormido, en esos días te realizamos exámenes… en esos exámenes salió que por dentro tienes órganos femeninos"

Tsuna se quedo congelado, no estaba entendiendo que le quería decir.

"Tienes una mal formación genética" dijo al fin la doctora "tus órganos por fuera son de hombre, pero tus órganos internos son de mujer, ósea que tienes un útero y ovarios"

Tsuna se quedo mirando a la mujer por unos largos minutos, su mente quedo en blanco. La mujer parecía un poco asustada por la falta de respuesta del chico.

"¿Puedo llamarte Tsuna-kun?" pregunto, Tsuna asintió "bueno quiero hacerte unas preguntas y espero que me contestes con toda sinceridad" Tsuna volvió a asentir "¿tienes pareja?" Tsuna negó con la cabeza "¿estuviste en una relación con un hombre hace poco?"

"No" dijo al fin.

"¿sufriste abuso sexual?" Tsuna la miro con extrañeza, no sabía a donde quería llegar.

"Estas esperando un bebe, así que con alguien tuviste que haber estado"

Tsuna abrió muy grande sus ojos, ahora entendía todo…

"Una vez estuve con un hombre, pero fue solo una noche" dijo después de un rato.

"Comprendo ¿es alguien de tu entorno?"

"No"

"Era alguien de tu edad o mayor" cuando Tsuna contesto mayor, la doctora anoto algo en unas hojas que tenia sobre su regazo.

"Tsuna-kun el desmayo fue por el esfuerzo que estuviste haciendo y solo sufriste un pequeño sangrado. Tu salud no corre peligro, pero…"

"¿pero qué?"

"No pienses mal de este hospital, no está permitido el aborto programado. Solo si la persona corre peligro. Al parecer los directivos hicieron vista gorda de todo eso y van hacerte una cirugía dentro de cuatro días." Tsuna sentía que podía morirse en ese momento.

"¿Por qué cambiaron…?"

"Por dinero" respondió la doctora sin dejar que continúe el otro "por lo que se tu padre dio una buena suma de dinero para que hagan la vista gorda de todo el protocolo y ética del hospital. A tu madre se le dijo que tenías un problema en el intestino delgado"

"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?"

"Supongo porque no estoy de acuerdo que no se te de una opción"

"¿Y el bebe?"

"Está creciendo muy bien… no se supone que te tenía que haber dicho. Solo tenias que saber lo mismo que tu madre y tus amigos"

"¿Vinieron a visitarme?" la mujer lo miro con cierta irritación.

"Esos malditos mocosos hicieron un escándalo y los guardias echaron a patadas a cada uno. Cuando los vea le voy a dar una bofetada a cada uno, especialmente a esa fruta estúpida" se le podía notar el rencor en la vos de la mujer.

"Fruta est…" _¡Hiiii Mukuro estuvo acá!_

"Bueno ahora solo descansa, en un rato empieza la hora de visitas y lo más seguro es que los siete enanitos van a venir por su Blancanieves" y así se fue la mujer.

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejen sus Reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Ciao Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas! Hace mucho que no publico, pero acá estoy de vuelta. Como soy nueva se en FF se me complico volver a subir un capitulo y todo eso.

Pero ya le estoy tomando la mano!

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a Khr female, Nikopelucas, Mika99.

KHR! No me pertenece.

Sin más a leer!

Guardianes  
Ahora entendía que es lo que quiso decir la mujer, y es que ni cinco minutos que había dado la hora para las visitas que ya tenía a sus guardianes encima de él. Bueno no se podía quejar, era agradable tener a mucha gente que se preocupara por él.  
"¡Juudaime! ¿Cómo se siente? No se preocupe en cuanto termine la operación se va a volver a sentir mejor" Gokudera lo miraba con ojos brillantes.  
"Eso es Tsuna, vamos a estar acá para la rehabilitación" dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.  
"Kufufu habla por ti y el perro faldero, yo solo vengo a asegurarme que el cuerpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi este en optimas condiciones para cuando lo posea"  
"Yo solo vengo a morderlo hasta la muerte por causar revuelo" y como siempre Hibari saco sus tonfas. Tsuna suspiro un poco fastidiado.  
"No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¡Pero espero que Extremadamente te mejores!"  
Chrome lo miraba fijamente, sabía que estaba pasando algo que ellos no podían ver. Tsuna la miro y eso solo basto para que entendiera. Se acerco a la puerta, miro para el pasillo asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca. Después la cerró con el pestillo.  
Se dirigió ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes a cerrar, también, la ventana. Una vez hecha la tarea se paró a lado de su Boss.  
"Kufufufu ¿Y eso porque fue, Chrome?" la chica no contesto, hace mucho ya que había perdido la amistad con Mukuro. Ahora hasta era difícil hablarle. Pero todavía quedaba un pequeño rastro entre la conexión de ellos dos, por eso Mukuro lo sintió. Algo malo pasaba y también pudo sentir el pánico de Tsuna. Que por más que sea mínimo también tenía una conexión con el chico. Mukuro se concentro en el castaño, sabía que algo escondía. Entonces los sintió a todos, ocho personas en total…  
"Vongola ¿Qué demonios está pasando?" el ilusionista estaba confundido, podía sentir a un intruso en el cuarto. Pero no lo podía ver y también sabía que no era alguna ilusión. Se habría dado cuenta si fuera así. Entonces ¿qué era lo que sentía? Era como si hubiera alguien más con ellos, pero a la vez no. Y ahí lo sintió, estaban llamándolo…  
"Eu piña idiota ¿qué te sucede?" Gokudera ya estaba arto de que la piña mire fijamente a su querido Decimo.  
Mukuro no le hizo caso y camino hasta estar al lado del Decimo Vongola. Lo destapo y miro con el seño fruncido el pequeño bulto que tenia por panza. Sabía que Tsuna usaba ropas mucho más grandes que su talla, así que nadie nunca se habría dado cuenta. El ilusionista sonrió al sentir como todos estaban en alerta, su mano se poso en el estomago Tsuna y lo masajeo buscando algo.  
"¡Que crees que haces maldito, deja de tocar al Decimo!" Tsuna se tenso porque su mano derecha estaba por lanzarse a la yugular de Mukuro.  
"Intenta hacer algo perro faldero" Mukuro saco su tridente para atacar.  
"Ma ma tranquilos, Mukuro no está haciendo nada malo"  
"¡Callate friki! Esto es entre el bastardo y yo"  
"Tks malditos herbívoros, por hacer disturbios los voy a morder hasta la muerte"  
"No sé qué está pasando ¡Pero no deben extremadamente pelear en un hospital!"  
Y así continuaron las peleas. Tsuna entro en pánico, tenía que hablarles urgente antes de que llegara alguien más. Pero si se la pasaban peleando no iba a poder decir ni una palabra.  
Chrome comprendió lo que sentía su jefe, hizo aparecer su lanza y con fuerza golpeo el suelo. Por toda la habitación se sintió un fuerte viento, eso fue suficiente para hacer parar las discusiones.  
"Gracias Chrome, ahora chicos no tenemos tiempo"  
"¿Tiempo para que Sawada?"  
"Mmh… ¿Quién fue el que les aviso de mi condición?"  
"Iemitsu-san" contesto Gokudera.  
"Bueno les mintió" Tsuna les dio una mirada seria.  
Y hubo un colectivo ¿Eh?  
"Bu-Bueno l-lo que suce-de es que…" Tsuna se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarlo.  
"Lo que pasa es que el Vongola está esperando un bebe" Tsuna se estaría matando de risa al ver las cara de sus amigos si no fuera porque estaba en una situación grave. En la silenciosa habitación se escucho un CLICK.  
"Kufufufu esta foto la voy a poner arriba de mi cama, así nunca me olvidare de sus caras de idiotas" dijo Mukuro mientras miraba la foto en su celular.  
El primero en salir del trance fue Ryohei, que al darse cuenta lo que dijo el cabeza de piña no le cayó para nada bien.  
"¡Sawadaaa cómo pudiste comerte un bebe!" grito furioso el sol.  
"¡Hiiii No me comí ningún bebe!"  
"¡Entonces que sucede porque no entiendo nadaaaa!"  
"Tsuna ahora tampoco entendemos nada" decir que estaba confundido era muy poco y eso que Yamamoto en algunas ocasiones era muy lento, pero esto ya le supero. Era como si sus neuronas hubieran hecho corto circuito.  
"Lo único que sé es que tengo órganos internos femeninos y los externos son masculinos. La doctora dijo que era una malformación genética"  
"Entonces Tsuna que eres ¿Niño o niña?" Todos se quedaron pensando, era cierto ¿Qué demonios era?  
"Eso no importa" hablo la única chica (declarada como tal) del lugar. Ya estaba cansada de que dieran vueltas "Boss necesita salir urgente de este lugar"  
Entonces a Gokudera le cerró todo.  
"¡Maldición!" grito la tormenta.  
"¿Por qué estas tan agitado, cabeza de pulpo? Es muy bueno que Sawada sea tan especial y pueda tener un bebe" solo por esa vez Gokudera no le contesto el insulto. Ryohei se dio cuenta que todos los presentes estaban serios "No entiendo ¿Por qué esas caras? Deberían estar alegres"  
"Emm sempai… la operación que le van a realizar a Tsuna no es para curarlo de algo. Es para sacarle al bebe"  
"¿Y cómo sabes que es verdad?" pregunto Hibari mirando con desconfianza a Mukuro. La verdad era que él no se tragaba nada de eso.  
"Kufufufu puedo sentir sus llamas. Son débiles, pero perceptibles. Chrome también las siente" la chica afirmo para darle la razón al mayor.  
"Aun así…" Hibari se quedo callado al sentir otra presencia, todos miraron con asombro al cuerpo del castaño. Era verdad podían sentir unas llamas.  
"Decimo no se preocupe, entre todos podemos idear un plan para sacarlo de este lugar"  
"Está bien, pero no pueden confiar ni en Reborn ni en mi padre. Mamá solo sabe lo mismo que le dijeron a ustedes"  
"Entendido Juudaime, ahora me retiro. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas"  
"Espera un momento" lo paro la nube "Todavía no nos dijo quien es el otro padre"  
Todos se congelaron, el prefecto tenía razón. Si Tsuna estaba en esa condición, significa que tuvo que haber creado el bebe con alguien más. Y sin darse cuenta a todos los varones presentes se les formo un tic en el ojo.  
Todos dirigieron su mirada al pobre chico en la camilla. Tsuna al verse taladrado con las miradas de sus amigos solo pudo sudar a mares. Pero por suerte Chrome lo salvo.  
"No es momento para esto. Tenemos que hacer cosas más importantes ahora"  
Y así todos se fueron con la promesa de que lo iban a sacar. Solo en la habitación quedaba Chrome y Tsuna.

Ya era tarde cuando Chrome sintió como la otra presencia se iba. En ese momento solo eran Tsuna y ella. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un pequeño Hitman.  
Chrome no dijo nada, se paró de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta. Pero antes de salir miro por última vez a Reborn. Había tomado su lugar a lado de Tsuna, se dio cuenta que estaba tenso y a Chrome le dio una extraña sensación.  
Definitivamente algo había cambiado en el Hitman.

Espero que les haya gustado y muy pronto estaré subiendo el próximo cap.

Ya saben deje sus Rewievs.

Ciao Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota:**_ No me pude resistir a subir otro capítulo! Gracias por sus Reviews a Nikopelucas y Destiny Mercedes. Quiero aclarar que Tsuna no va a aparecer hasta casi el final, ya que quiero demostrar la lealtad y amistad de sus Guardianes y de Reborn. También que no se si lo aclare antes pero esta historia pasa al final de manga por lo que Tsuna tiene 13 años y Reborn sigue en su forma de bebe lindo *3* jajaja. Cuando comencé este Fic no me había releído el manga y algunas cosas están media raras. Por ejemplo creí que Chrome vivía con Kyoko, no sé como llegue a esa conclusión pero después vi que tenía su propio departamento (todo esto pasa en el arco de los arcobaleno). O que Mukuro seguía sin aceptar a Chrome… cuando ella termina con el grupo de Kokuyo (en el corto 24hs se ve que va de compras con ellos). Jajaja yo creía que estaban peleados… Bueno eso es todo.

Sin más a leer.

 _ **Solo**_

Reborn estaba furioso. ¡Lo habían engañado!

No sospecho nada cuando operaron a su alumno. No sospecho nada cuando el castaño desde la cama de hospital, reía y bromeaba con sus amigos. No sospecho nada cuando le sonreía. Tuvo que haberlo adivinado, solo que estaba tan metido luchando con sus propios demonios que no se dio cuenta que toda esa pantomima era una ilusión.

Todo hizo click cuando Nono lo llamo diciéndole que Tsunayoshi fue trasladado a un hospital más especializado en Italia. Y también que él debía quedarse en Japón para cuidar a la familia del Decimo. Una vez finalizada la llamada bajo al comedor. Cuando entro todo parecía como siempre y con eso se refería a las peleas y gritos, solo con una diferencia. Faltaba el castaño.

Miro a Iemitsu. Este parecía serio, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

" _Mamma_ vamos a ir a comprar unos bocadillos para la tarde"

"Ara~ vayan con cuidado" Dijo la mujer de la familia con una sonrisa.

Iemitsu y Reborn salieron corriendo, con un lugar en mente.

"¡Ese maldito ilusionista nos engaño!" grito Iemitsu encolerizado.

"Tks, demonios ¿Qué te dijo Nono?" Reborn se subió al hombro de Iemitsu para poder ir más rápido.

"Que Tsunayoshi iba a ser internado en un hospital más capacitado para el tratamiento. Y me dijo que me quedara en Japón"

Reborn se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a Kokuyo Land entraron lo más rápido posible a la guarida del ilusionista.

Nomas cruzaron la puerta una espesa niebla los rodeo.

"Kufufu ¿a qué debo tal honor?" se escucho una vos por todo el lugar. Más no se vio a nadie.

"Donde esta Tsunayoshi" exigió saber Iemitsu.

"Kufufu ¿acaso tengo la cara del perro faldero?"

"Deja las estupideces. Sabemos muy bien que Dame-Tsuna nunca se sometió a la operación"

"¿En serio? Yo no tuve nada que ver. Aunque me parece un poco difícil que alguien pudiera engañarte, Arcobaleno" de la niebla salió Mukuro, en su rostro se podía ver que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande "¿No te estarás volviendo viejo? Kufufufu"

"Tks, déjate de bromas"

"Créeme que no estoy bromeando. No veo al Vongola en días, así que si me hacen el favor de retirarse… ¿O quieren que los guie hasta la puerta?" Mukuro los miro con burla.

Iemitsu y Reborn se fueron más enojados de lo que estaban cuando llegaron. Mukuro se quedo parado en la entrada hasta asegurarse de que los perdía de vista. Cuando ya no los vio más, dejo la sonrisa burlona para poner una cara seria, agarro su celular y marco un número.

" _Buenos días, está hablando a Takesushi. En este momento no podemos atenderle, deje un mensaje después de la señal"_ se escucho la voz de un hombre.

"Yamamoto Takeshi será mejor que atiend…"

" _¿Mukuro?"_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

"Kufufufu sera mejor que estés alerta, el Arcobaleno y el padre de Tsunayoshi-kun ya se dieron cuenta. Avísale al perro faldero"

" _¿Cuándo te vas?"_ Mukuro pudo notar la vos seria del muchacho.

"En dos días"

" _Entonces mándales saludos a todos por allá"_ el ilusionista rodo los ojos y corto la llamada. No era un maldito recadero.

 **::::::**

Yamamoto miro con una mueca el tubo del teléfono, maldición la piña le había cortado. Suspiro y decidió dejarlo así, después marco el numero de Gokudera.

Solo esperaba que no gritara mucho…

" _¿¡Quién carajo es a esta hora!?"_ Yamamoto aparto un poco el teléfono de su oído.

"Ha ha pero si son las seis y media. Dentro de poco tenemos que entrar a la escuela"

" _¿Qué quieres frikie?"_ del otro lado se escucho un bostezo.

"Mukuro me acaba de llamar, el chiquitín y el padre de Tsuna ya se dieron cuenta"

" _Maldición, no importa vamos a seguir según el plan"_ dicho esto corto la llamada.

 **::::::**

Reborn sabía que Mukuro estaba mintiendo, y como sabía que no le iba a sacar nada a él fueron a la casa donde está la otra ilusionista.

Iemitsu toco el timbre, esperaron por unos segundos y por la puerta salió una chica de pelo anaranjado y una hermosa sonrisa.

"Ah Reborn-kun ¿Qué te trae por acá?"

"Llama a Chrome, necesito hablar con ella"*

"¿Eh? Pero si Chrome ya no vive más en esta casa" los dos hombres se pusieron en alerta.

"¿Como que no vive más acá?" pregunta Iemitsu. Se lo podía notar alterado. Cosa que Kyoko lo noto y se asusto un poco.

"Bu-bueno Onii-chan y Chrome-chan ganaron unas becas para estudiar en el extranjero. Los dos se fueron ayer. Creí que Reborn-kun ya lo sabía"

"Kyoko dejaron algún teléfono para que puedas llamarles" Reborn se acerco a la niña para tranquilizarla un poco.

"¿Eh? No dejo nada. El dijo que iba a llamarnos una vez estuvieran instalado"

"Está bien. Que tengas un buen día" Reborn se volvió a subir al hombro de Iemitsu y los dos emprendieron su camino a casa. El Hitman estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron a una repostería. Ya para cuando se dio cuenta Iemitsu estaba eligiendo unas porciones de torta. Cierto se había olvidado de los bocadillos.

Al parecer últimamente se olvidaba mucho de las cosas. Y también olvido el cariño que siente por su alumno más allá del deber.

 **::::::**

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que su alumno se fue. Su estado de ánimo había decaído notablemente. Tuvo que irse por un tiempo de la casa.

Reborn sabía que los chicos escondían algo. Más específicamente el paradero de su cielo. Aunque se comportaran como si no supieran nada, él sabía que ellos escondían algo. Y ellos sabían que él se había dado cuenta.

Y por más que quisiera no podían irse. Tanto la nube como la tormenta y la lluvia tenían órdenes específicas de quedarse en Namimori. Ellos se encargaban de proteger a la familia de su jefe.

Reborn miro el techo del cuarto. Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, miro por unos momentos la cama vacía que había en el cuarto. Él dormía en una hamaca, se le había pegado la costumbre. Muy en el fondo esperaba que una vez más tuviera acompañante de cuarto, ya que se sentía condenadamente solo.

Se levanto de su cama y fue directo a un maletín que tenia dentro de un ropero. Del maletín saco unas carpetas con varios documentos adentro. No fue muy difícil encontrar personas con las mismas características que su alumno, ya que en realidad solo hubo tres casos en el mundo con el mismo problema de Tsuna. Y los tres sin que salieran a la luz.

Volvió a mirar las fotos, como recordándose porque hacia todo eso. Un poco masoquista, tal vez.

Después de volver a leer todo el informe lo guardo en su lugar.

Miro el cuarto vacio.

Estaba tan solo.

 _ **Notas Finales:**_ Bueno si les gusto o tienen cualquier duda dejen sus Reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo Cap.

Ciao Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecer por dejar sus Reviews a Destiny Mercedes, Nikopelucas, anaaquino.

KHR! No me pertenece sino a su respectiva creadora.

Lean las notas finales… así que…

¡Sin más a leer!

 _ **Sabor a piña**_

"Por eso te digo cabeza de pulpo, le hubieran dado una Extrema lucha"

" _¡Cierra el pico cabeza de césped! Claro que lo intentamos, pero el muy desgraciado nos esquivo toda la condenada semana"_

"¡No importa! Tendrían que haber insistido. ¡Hibari no es de deprimirse!"

" _Ma ma no peleen ustedes también. Seguro que Hibari solo está un poco deprimido porque no estamos todos juntos"_

"Kufufufu entonces dile a la alondra que voy a ir especialmente a Namimori para atormentarlo"

" _Jajaja Ok"_

"¡Chicos ya regrese!" se escucho una cantarina vos. Los dos chicos y una chica vieron como por la cocina se asomaba una mata de pelo rojo.

" _Maldito Enma, ¿Cuándo demonios te fuiste?"_

Enma miro al celular que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, les dio una mirada interrogante a los presentes. Chrome se encogió de hombros, Mukuro se largo de ahí porque ya no le interesaba la conversación y Ryohei se rasco la cabeza confundido.

" _¿Cómo sabes que ese es Enma?"_ pregunto la inconfundible voz de Yamamoto

"… _Por el timbre de voz"_ Contesto dudoso Gokudera. Es la explicación más fácil que se le ocurrió.

"Eto… Denle saludos a Haru y a Kyoko de mi parte" Dijo la tímida Chrome.

" _Claro que sí, bueno ya mejor nos vamos… ¡Adiós!"_

" _¡Oye! No espera qu-"_

La llamada se corto y los tres adolecentes se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Trajiste la torta?" pregunto Chrome, los otros dos chicos vieron como le brillaban los ojos. Aunque intento disimularlo. Enma asintió y de una bolsa saco una caja blanca. Abrió la caja y los tres vieron la torta de chocolate con fresas.

"Me costó encontrar una donde vendieran una. ¡Pero lo conseguí!" dijo alegre el pelirrojo.

"Si, ya nos dimos cuenta, te fuiste hace cinco horas" replico el boxeador. Chrome no les prestó atención y fue a buscar platos para comer. Una vez hubieran servido cinco porciones cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos. Enma se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Tsuna, Ryohei al que tenía solo para él.

Y Chrome se quedo parada en la puerta que es su cuarto… que comparte con Mukuro. Afuera de la puerta había un cartel con forma de búho y que diceChrome y Mukuro. Su querido Boss lo había hecho así que ella no le dio el corazón para decirle que le quedo fatal la forma del búho. O lo que sea eso que intento hacer. Suspiro resignada y entro al cuarto. Al parecer a su Boss le agarro un ataque de sensibilidad y dijo que entre ellos dos tendría que haber paz y amor. Y como siempre Chrome no dijo nada cuando Tsuna metió a Mukuro a su cuarto.

"Kufufufu que sucede Chrome ¿piensas quedarte parada todo el día?"

Chrome no dijo nada y le dio el plato con la torta. Mukuro lo agarro un poco fastidiado, no entendía por qué su dulce chica estaba enojada.

Bueno puede que se haya pasado al echarla de Kokuyo Land en aquella ocasión. ¡Pero el también estaba enojado! A él también le afectaba su separación.

Aunque diga lo contrario. Miro a la chica que ahora le daba la espalda ya que estaba sentada frente al escritorio y aparentaba estar muy concentrada en unos libros de química.

Suspiro resignado, tendría que pedirle a alguien consejos.

::::::::::

Reborn miro fastidiado la computadora. En la pantalla se lo podían ver a Gokudera y a Yamamoto. Era obvio por el video que esos dos estaban hablando con alguien, pero misteriosamente no se podía escuchar nada, ya que también _misteriosamente_ desaparecieron los micrófonos.

Apago la computadora y saboreo el silencio. Ese amargo silencio que lo estaba matando.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la casa Sawada, cuando entro pudo ver a Nana y a Bianchi. Las dos cocinaban en silencio. _Raro_ fue lo que pensó al no ver a los alborotadores de la casa. Pudo escuchar un llanto que venía de arriba, así que subió las escaleras y el sonido lo guio hasta su antigua habitación.

 _Esa habitación que compartía con él._

Se asomo un poco por la puerta y se le formo un nudo en el estomago por lo que vio y escucho.

"To-todo es cul…pa de Reb-born" logro decir el pequeño niño de cabello azabache. I-pin y Fuuta se sentaron con él en la cama que era de Tsuna "Si Re-reborn n-no lo hubiera go-golpeado ta… tanto ¡No se hubiera ido! ¡Tsuna!" grito Lambo. El quería estar con Tsuna, no entendía por qué lo abandono. Solo sabía que fue culpa de Reborn.

"Reborn" susurro una vos detrás del Hitman. Bianchi intento abrazarlo pero él la esquivo. No estaba de ánimos para sus jueguitos.

"¿Hace cuanto que esta así?" pregunto en vos baja.

"Hace como una semana. Desde que se dio cuenta que ya paso mucho tiempo y Tsuna todavía no regresa"

"Le explicaron…"

"Si, pero no quiere entender"

Reborn suspiro cansado, todo se estaba yendo por el caño. Era obvio que todos extrañaban al Cielo, hasta a Hibari se lo notaba deprimido. Y por qué negarlo, el también estaba mal.

Ya casi ni dormía, apenas si comía. Se la pasaba espiando a los chicos para poder obtener alguna información. Pero nada que le diga cómo llegar a su alumno.

¡Ah! Y no es como si no lo hubiera intentado ya, pero una vez arribo Italia, mas especifico en Roma, unos hombres que pudo identificar como de Vongola lo llevaron devuelta para Japón.

No le pregunto a Iemitsu como le fue, pero le pareció que a él también le paso lo mismo.

Bajo las escaleras dejando a Bianchi atrás, se sentó en la mesa y vio como _mamma_ traía unos platos con comida. Noto que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos.

"Ciaossu _mamma_ ¿te sucedió algo?" pregunto. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Todo estaba mal y Reborn y ya no sabía qué hacer.

::::::::::

Chrome trato de ignorar esa mirada penétrate que sentía desde que se acostó. Se dio la vuelta y trato de dormir.

No pasaron ni cinco minuto cuando se levanto de golpe, prendió el velador que tenia a lado y miro fijamente eso ojos heterocromaticos que la traían loca. Mukuro estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo mirándola fijamente.

"Podrías dejarme dormir tranquila" Mukuro sonrió de lado, satisfecho por haberla hecho enojar. Aunque sea un poquito.

"Kufufu pero si estoy tranquilo en mi cama" dijo con inocencia. Chrome lo miro sin ningún tipo de emoción, cosa que alerto un poco a la piña mayor. Ella se levanto y agarro su bata dispuesta a irse a dormir al sillón del comedor, no quería salir en ropa interior así que se puso la bata y se encamino para la puerta.

"Espera" dijo Mukuro mientras se levantaba y la agarraba del brazo "No te vayas"

Ella se soltó del agarre y lo miro esperando una explicación, "Podrías… podrías dormir con migo" quiso reírse cando vio como ella se puso roja y abrió de forma exagerada su único ojo.

"¡No!" grito una vez se recupero del shock inicial. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario mas no pudo hacer nada cuando unos brazos la rodearon y la levantaron del suelo. Chrome pego un chillido y trato de zafarse, pataleo y se removió cuanto podía, pero de nada sirvió. Después de un rato se tranquilizo y Mukuro también aflojo su agarre.

"¿Ya está?" pregunto el mayor de los dos, Chrome asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Mukuro la deposita en su cama y con sumo cuidado le quito la bata. Una vez que la chica quedo con sus bragas y esa pequeña camiseta que deja al descubierto la plana panza de ella, Mukuro se acostó y le hizo un lugar. Chrome miro detenidamente el poco espacio que era el lugar vacio que le dejo Mukuro y al final se rindió. Se acostó a lado de él y este la tapo con la frazada.

Una vez los dos estuvieran tapados hasta la nariz, se miraron. Él rodeo con unos de sus brazos la cintura de ella y Chrome hundió su rostro en el cuello de él. Ninguno de los dijo nada por un buen rato. Chrome fue la primera en levantar la cabeza y mirar a Mukuro que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Al final el también los abrió y miro el rostro de la chica, no pudo evitar llamarle poderosamente la atención esos labios ¿Desde cuándo están más llenos, con apariencia suave? Mukuro no pudo más y se lanzo a besarla. Sus labios se pegaron en un tímido intento de beso. Mukuro los chupo y se dio cuenta de algo.

"Mi querida Nagi" comenzó un poco agitado "¿A qué se debe ese sabor a piña?"

Chrome enrojeció y cerró sus ojos de la vergüenza.

"Boss… me compro un bálsamo y un brillito para labios…con ese sabor" contesto la chica en un susurro.

"Kufufu, después tendré que comprarle muchas tortas por esto" y sin dejar que su acompañante reaccione se lanzo a los labios de la chica.

Esa noche estuvieron mucho tiempo saboreándose mutuamente.

::::::::::::

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, casi todos estaban despiertos y desayunados. Menos Chrome y Mukuro, así que un preocupado Enma se paro en frente de la puerta de ese par. Miro dudoso el picaporte, pero al final se armo de valor y entro sin golpear. De más queda decir que casi se cae de culo al ver a esos dos en la misma cama y fuertemente abrazados. Sin querer hacer ruido cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se fue directo a la cocina donde ayudo a Ryohei a lavar los platos. Veinte minutos después los chicos escucharon el sonido del timbre y Ryohei fue a atender. Enma vio que tardaba mucho así que fue a ver y lo encontró en la puerta parado mientras sostenía una caja bastante grande.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Enma.

"Ni idea. Vino a mi nombre" entre los dos chicos abrieron el paquete y se sorprendieron al ver una caja rosa con decoraciones en plateado y en el centro decía _Etude House_. Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados y abrieron la caja grande. Dentro había tres cajas un poco más pequeñas, uno rosa igual que la caja grande, otro celeste y otro añil.

A Enma le llamo poderosamente la atención ese color así que la abrió. Lo primero que vio fue un tubito que parecía un labial y en el frente había un dibujo de una piña.

"Aah creo que esto lo pidió Tsuna-kun" bueno por lo menos ya sabía quien hizo de celestina para esos dos.

:::::::::::

"¿Qué noticias tienes?" Pregunto Iemitsu.

 _"El noveno está bloqueando todos nuestros avances, maestro" le contesto Basil._

"No me importa, encuéntralo... no me importa si tienes que pasar por encima del noveno. ¡Es mi hijo y yo tengo que velar por su seguridad!"

 _"Como ordene maestro, vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance"._

"Solo... Tráiganme a Tsuna" El sabía que si se le escapaba, estaba perdido.

 **Notas finales:** Primero: Chrome y Mukuro no hicieron nada mas que besarse e.e… También la puse a ella solo en ropa interior sin sentir pudor… porque bueno, me acorde de una escena en donde Iemitsu habla con Mukuro… Pero el está en el cuerpo de ella o sea no se transforma en él… no sé si me explico… Pero bueno la idea es que al pasar tantos tiempos juntos ninguno de los dos siente vergüenza.

Segundo: Ooh el problema que va a traer una de esas cajitas… Etude House es una marca de cosmética Coreana, tienen cosas muy lindas… y muy caras. Y ya que Tsuna está sin hacer nada… se volvió adicto a las compras por internet… ¡Jajaja Naa mentira! Pero si una de esas cajitas es muy importante para los próximos capítulos.

Tercero: En Guardianes había agregado a Enma, o sea al principio cuando aparecían todos… Pero después me olvide incluirlo en los diálogos… Si, cuando me di cuenta me quería golpear la cabeza. ¡Pero acá esta! Era obvio que no podía faltar esa cabecita roja *3*

Bueno creo que eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo Cap.

Ciao Ciao.


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Nota:**_ Hola! Acá les traigo otro cap. Espero que les guste

KHR! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano.

Sin más a leer

 _ **Cosa de niños**_

Fuuta perseguía a sus amigos, Lambo tomo la delantera. I-pin lo seguía mientras gritaba cosas en chino y por ultimo estaba Fuuta que no podía parar a los últimos dos. Cabe decir que estaba bastante sorprendido con la memoria del pequeño azabache. Lambo buscaba la casa de Haru era la única que le quedaba para que lo ayude. Todos los otros no lo entendían, Lambo quería estar con Tsuna, pero ellos se negaban a decirle donde está. Pregunto a mamma y a Bianchi, pero estas le dijeron muy que pronto iba a volver. Reborn simplemente lo ignoro. Papá últimamente estaba muy distante y a veces le daba miedo así que a él ni se le acerco.

Bakadera y Yamamoto le cambiaban de tema. Kyoko lo miro comprensiva y le dijo lo mismo que las otras mujeres. Lo que quedaba Haru…

Su última esperanza.

Lambo paro su caminata cuando llego a una casa bastante grande, de color marron oscuro por afuera. Se paro delante de la puerta principal y toco con fuerza. Pudo sentir a sus dos amigos detrás de él. Por la puerta salió un hombre de gafas y regordete.

"Oh Lambo-kun ¿Qué te trae por acá?"

"Vengo a ver a Haru" dijo Lambo más calmado de lo esperado.

"Que bien, yo justo me tenía que ir así que pueden pasar y hacerle compañía" Lambo no espero a que el hombre se corra de la puerta y paso debajo de las piernas de este.

"¡Ah Lambo no!" grito Fuuta "Lo siento mucho" se disculpo con el hombre y paso a lado de este seguido de I-pin. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la chica, esta estaba en su escritorio, al parecer muy concentrada en un libro.

"¡Haru!" grito el niño.

"¡Hahi! ¡Lambo-chan!" la chica se levanto inmediatamente de su silla y se agacho para estar a la altura del niño "¿sucedió algo?" pregunto preocupada por ver pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"¡La-Lambo quiere ver a Tsuna!"

"Ah Haru-nee, Lambo esta así desde hace un tiempo. No podemos hacerle entender que Tsuna-nii no va a venir en un tiempo" Fuuta se paró a lado de Lambo y miro con tristeza a la chica. Aunque no dijera nada el también extrañaba a su hermano, y lo más probable que I-pin también ya que dijo algo en chino que ninguno pudo entender, pero si comprender por la expresión que puso.

"Solo queda esperar Lambo-chan" trato de razonar la chica.

"¡No quiero! ¡Haru llévame con Tsuna!"

"Pero no sé donde esta… Aunque…" Haru se quedo mirando un lugar en específico.

"¿Qué es Haru-nee?" Fuuta miro a la chica con un poco de esperanza.

"Tsuna-san me mando un regalo, en el paquete está escrito algo que no entiendo" Haru agarro la cajita que contenía esos lindos maquillajes y se la paso a Fuuta.

Fuuta miro la envoltura y comprendió al instante de donde venían.

"Esto está mandado desde Florencia, Italia"

"Pero aun así…" Haru lo medito por unos segundos "Aunque sepamos donde está, no tengo pasaporte, tampoco dinero y todos somos menores de edad"

"Bueno… nosotros llegamos desde otro país" Concluyo Fuuta con una sonrisa, a lo que los otros dos niños también sonrieron.

"Pero alguien tuvo que haberlos traído ¿No?"

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza y ensancharon más la sonrisa.

"¿¡Hahi!?" Haru sabía que de esta no se escapaba.

::::::::::::

Y una semana después se encontraba Haru llorando con frio y hambre, dentro de un avión. Y no es como si tuviera aunque sea un asiento, a no… estaba sobre el suelo frio y duro, con la compañía de perros, gatos y no muy lejos pudo ver a un hurón.

Claro que gracias a sus tácticas de camuflaje nadie noto que se coló en ese avión. Por suerte los chicos se habían dormido.

Haru suspiro por quinta vez, solo esperaba que dios la ayude para poder salir de esa sin ser arrestada.

::::::::::

Haru se recostó sobre la sucia pared de un callejón. Los tres niños también se sentaron junto a ella. Los cuatro trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Como era de esperarse habían llegado a la famosa Florencia, todo marchaba a la perfección solo por el inconveniente de que un guardia del aeropuerto los vio mientras se escabullían hacia la salida. Así que pusieron en funcionamiento sus piernas y dieron a correr con todo lo que tenían. Lograron zafarse de ese guardia, pero al parecer dieron parte a la policía…

Lo que los llevaba al presente, que son exactamente cuatro días después. La cuestión es que como es obvio tuvieron que alojarse en un hotel que no pidiera identificación. Y encontraron uno que no lo hicieran, solo que el hotel parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Para el tercer día ocurrió lo que más temían, la policía llego. Pero no fueron a su cuarto sino al de al lado, unos minutos después sacaron un cuerpo. Al parecer hubo un asesinato, lo que básicamente es normal en lo lugares como esos. Lo que no es normal son unos niños extranjeros, alojados en un cuarto de ese tipo de hotel.

La policía comenzó a perseguirlos por casi un día entero, ya que en los noticieros salió como la principal sospechosa del crimen. Claro que solo tenían una foto de las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto, estaba de espaldas y no se veía muy bien su rostro pero si la mirabas detenidamente te dabas cuenta de que esa era ella.

"Lo siento mucho Haru-nee" la miro apenado Fuuta.

"No te preocupes Fuuta-kun, yo acepte correr este riesgo. Y Lambo-chan… vamos a encontrar a Tsuna-san a como dé lugar" Lambo cambio su mirada triste y le sonrió.

Eso es todo lo que ella necesitaba para poder seguir adelante.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota:**_ Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo!

KHR! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano.

Sin más a leer.

 _ **Al límite**_

Reborn sintió un deseo asesino, mayor a lo normal. En frente tenia a un Iemitsu completamente borracho y drogado. Miro el pequeño frasquito con ese líquido tranparente que Verde le dio. Dijo que estaba probando un nuevo tipo de suero de la verdad. Y como Reborn es tan bondadoso se ofreció para probarlo. Lo que le vino de maravilla ya que tenía muchas ganas de interrogar al idiota de Iemitsu.

Ahora con la verdad dicha, tenía a León listo y cargado para fusilar a su _amigo_. Ese tipo no se merecía ser padre. Ahora se arrepentía de toda esa mierda que le lanzo a su alumno sobre que tenía que aceptar a Iemitsu.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que el también tuvo un poco de culpa por no haber hablado con el chico antes.

Ya estaba listo para hacerle unos cuanto agujeros en el cráneo cando sonó el teléfono de la casa. Bajo el arma y se fue a atender.

"Residencia Sawada" dijo al descolgar el teléfono.

" _Reborn-dono, habla Basil"_

"¿Sucedió algo?"

" _Los niños y la chica Miura están en Italia"_

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allá?"

" _Al parecer se colaron en un avión, pero lo más extraño es que se fueron a Florencia. Ahora la policía la están buscando como la principal sospechosa de un asesinato"_

Reborn se quedo en blanco, era obvio que esa niña no mato a nadie. Pero se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a esa situación.

"¿Tsuna está en esa ciudad?"

" _Es lo más probable. Ahora mismo CEDEF la está buscando intensamente"_

"¿Crees que me puedan abrir un camino?"

" _No podemos. Nono nos tiene muy vigilados, secretamente formamos un grupo pequeño para poder encontrar a Sawada-dono. No nos parece correcto que el noveno intente separarlos"_

"…"

" _Reborn-dono ¿podría trasmitirle este mensaje a mi maestro?"_

"Si puedo hacerlo" Reborn corto la llamada y se quedo mirando a Iemitsu.

Solo por ahora no lo mataría.

Solo porque le es útil.

::::::::::::

Haru temblaba de miedo, lo mismo pasaba con Fuuta y Lambo. Ahora no solo la policía la buscaba sino también unas personas con trajes negros. Estaba segura que no eran los Hombres de negro así que solo podían ser de la mafia. Miro a I-pin que parecía la más tranquila de los cuatro, la niña china acostumbrada a ese tipo de "ambientes" no tenía tanto miedo de la lúgubre edificación. De tanto escapar terminaron en un edificio bastante deteriorado y abandonado.

Los cuatro subieron por unas escaleras de madera que en cualquier momento se iban a re quebrantar bajo el peso de ellos. Llegaron al segundo piso y que si no fuera por la luz de la luna que entraba por esas ventanas rotas, no se vería absolutamente nada. Ese lugar era digno de una película de terror. Pero ninguno se iba a acobardar. No ahora.

Escucharon el crujir de la madera en lo que parecía un apartamento en el piso en el que estaban ellos. Se les erizaron los bellos de la nuca y sus respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas. Haru quería llorar y de hecho sus lágrimas ya estaban por deslizarse hacia sus mejillas. Apretujo tanto a Lambo que cuando se dio cuenta, el niño ya estaba desmayado. Fuuta se estaba sosteniendo de la cintura de Haru. I-pin se adelanto y entro a ese apartamento, estaba todo oscuro pero pudo sentir la presencia de otra persona. Una neblina la cubrió por completo y ya no pudo distinguir a sus amigos que estaban detrás de ella. Una escalofriante risa la hizo temblar, retrocedió y trato de volver con Haru. Pero ya no pudo, estaba atrapada.

Haru ya estaba en un ataque de crisis, espero para lo que a ella le pareció unos eternos minutos y la niña no salía. Entro con cautela y la llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. Dio un respingo cuando de la planta baja se escucho disparos y gritos, así que no lo pensó dos veces; agarro la mano de Fuuta, apretó a Lambo más contra su pecho y entro.

Una espesa y escalofriante niebla la envolvió, una risa resonó en el lugar y ella estuvo a punto de gritar, pero entonces una mano cubrió su boca.

::::::::::::

Oregano y Basil se escondían detrás de una pared en la planta baja de un edificio a las afueras de Florencia. Las balas iban y venían, la policía los tenían acorralados. Uno de sus compañeros grito de dolor cuando una bala le atravesó el hombro izquierdo. Oregano y otros agentes de CEDEF retrocedieron un poco más adentro del edificio abandonado. Basil logro escabullirse y subir hasta el primer piso. Lo reviso lo mejor que pudo, al no encontrar nada siguió con el segundo piso. Empezó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo, siempre con su llama de la última voluntad _encendida_. Observo todo a lo que su vista alcanzaba, llego al final del pasillo donde había solo una puerta rota y abierta que daba acceso a la vivienda (o lo que fue de ella). Se adentro un poco y agudizo el oído. Como no sintió ni escucho nada se dispuso a ir al piso de arriba, pero al girar sobre sus talones y mirar para atrás quedo petrificado.

El lugar por donde había llegado no estaba, en cambio si pudo ver un terrorífico pasillo que parecía interminable; del techo colgaban unas lámparas de luz amarillo oscuro que se movían de adelante hacia atrás. Ya no se escuchaban los disparos, ni los gritos, ni las sirenas de la policía.

Basil maldijo y golpeo el piso con su pie.

Había quedado atrapado en una ilusión.

 **::::::**

Mukuro se mordió el labio inferior al punto de casi salir sangre y se sostuvo más del asiento del copiloto cuando el auto volvió a saltar por culpa de un bache. Al volante iba Ryohei que estaba en modo ´Extremo´, conducía extremadamente y gritaba incoherencias extremas. Y si a eso le sumamos los chillidos de Miura y de Lambo adulto (porque el muy tonto no tuvo mejor idea que irse al futuro y dejar las responsabilidades al, aun más tonto, de su yo adulto cuando casi chocan contra un árbol) Mukuro estaba que estallaba. De atrás venían tres patrulleros persiguiéndolos y si seguían con esa interminable carrera no habia duda de que iban a llegar más policías.

"¡Dobla en esa curva!" grito Mukuro. El chico acato la orden y dio un giro de noventa grados metiéndose en la curva casi tapada por los frondosos árboles. Entonces una niebla rodeo el lugar, un auto igual al que estaban en ese momento siguió de largo, al segundo aparecieron las patrullas y siguieron con la persecución. Los dos muchachos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

"Cabeza de piña ¿¡Por qué no lo hiciste antes!?" grito enfurecido Ryohei.

"Kufufufu, ¡Pudrete!" respondió Mukuro, haciendo notar en su vos un poco de rencor.

"Haru-nee… Lambo…" llamo una vocecita, los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron como Fuuta zarandeaba a los dos chicos desmayados. Al minuto Lambo volvió a ser un niño. Fuuta se sorprendió al verlo riendo a los cuatro vientos con la boca embarrada de comida y en una mano sostenía un choclo.

"¿Are? ¿Y Tsuna?" pregunto desorientado el pequeño.

"Volviste…" contesto Fuuta. A lo que Lambo se largo a llorar, lo que causo que Mukuro lo quisiera asesinar con su tridente. Ryohei suspiro resignado ante la escena.

"Sera mejor esperar un rato antes de ponernos en marcha" dijo pero ninguno de los presentes le escucho


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas:** Holaaa! Realmente lo siento, no pude continuar este fic antes, porque técnicamente no tenía ideas. Sin embargo, ahora estoy volviendo a retomarlo ya con nuevas ideas :3

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, así que

Sin más a leer…

* * *

 _ **En casa**_

Haru despertó sobresaltada al escuchar como una puerta del coche se cerraba. Miro por la ventanilla, estaban en una gasolinera, Ryohei estaba llenando el tanque y Mukuro compraba unas cosas en la tienda.

La chica se estiro lo mejor que pudo tratando de no despertar a Fuuta que estaba recostado sobre sus piernas. Los otros dos niños estaban acurrucados en el otro extremo del asiento. Haru los miro enternecida, ya iban tres días de viaje y Haru se preguntaba que estaría sucediendo en su casa. Suspiro y miro hacia el brillante cielo despejado.

Quería estar en casa.

::::::::::::

Kyoko trato con toda fuerza sobrehumana que no se le deforme esa linda sonrisa, en una fea mueca y tampoco insultar al hombre rechoncho con anteojos que tenía en frente.

"Sasagawa-san Haru todavía no aparece, vuelva otro día" dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y subía los anteojos. Kyoko dio un imperceptible suspiro, saludo al padre de su amiga y se fue. Después de unas cuadras paro su caminata, ahora sí pudo borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro para reemplazarla por una mueca de desagrado.

¡Estaba molesta! Después de haberle dicho _eso_ a Haru la chica se largó y no de la ciudad, claro que no la castaña fue más ambiciosa y se fue del país y para colmo se llevó a los niños. Por supuesto que ella no se creyó el cuento de que fueron de visita a un pariente los tres juntos y el mismo día desaparece Haru. Claro que la señora Sawada no lo tomo como algo extraño y siguió con su vida como siempre. Cuando los chicos fueron a verla para que los lleve con Tsuna, ella inmediatamente se negó; no porque fuera mala y no quisiera ver a su mejor amigo, al contrario, ella estaba impaciente por volver a verlo, pero tampoco podía llevarse a los niños a otro país (aunque ellos sabían viajar solos) en donde podría pasarles cualquier cosa. Claro que eso no impidió a la siempre hiperactiva Haru a marcharse sin decirle nada.

Miro con fastidio a todo idiota que se le cruzaba en el camino y siguió el recorrido hasta su casa. Ya cuando estuvo en su cuarto se quedó mirando al techo, de alguna forma tenía que encontrar a Tsuna y estaba segurísima que en donde estuviera el chico, ahí iba a estar Haru.

::::::::::::

Haru suspiro de alivio cuando Ryohei paro el auto. Ese chico era un peligro al volante, cuando le pregunto quién le había enseñado, él contestó que nadie. Lo que la chica más temerosa que antes pregunto si, aunque sea tenía licencia de conducir, a lo que el chico respondió que no tenía ni idea de que hablaba; por eso su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando por fin paro frente a una casa de dos pisos, con rejas bastante altas y un lindo jardín. Supuestamente por lo que le había dicho la piña parlante, estaba en Turín (o Torino). Descendió del auto con los niños que no dudaron ni un segundo en salir corriendo. Tocaron la puerta y después de varios segundos la puerta se abrió. Una chica con cabello corto en forma de piña y un parche en el ojo los miro aliviada.

"¡Chrome-chan!" Haru corrió a los brazos de su amiga, Chrome la apretó en un fuerte abrazo, estaba aliviada, su amiga estaba bien. Unas gotitas le resbalaron por el cuello, Chrome acaricio la espalda de Haru, quería consolarla, sabía que estar en un lugar desconocido era muy duro para ella.

"¿Chrome está todo bien?" Se escuchó una voz a la lejanía.

"¡Tsuna!"gritaron los dos más pequeños y entraron corriendo.

"¡Hahi! Tsuna-san" Haru se apartó de los brazos de su amiga y miro adentro de la casa por donde se habían ido los niños.

"¡Gyajajaja Tsuna estas gordo!" se escuchó la inconfundible vos de Lambo.

Chrome palideció y Haru se preguntó por qué, así que, más temprano que tarde le llegó la repuesta. Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, un llanto (que lo identifico como Lambo) y un pooff.

Enma salió corriendo de la cocina directo para el pasillo.

"Hahi ¿Qué sucedió?"

Chrome tenía miedo de responder.

::::::::::::

Reborn trato de mostrar total indiferencia a la penetrante mirada de Nono, no era para menos, casi mata al bisnieto de Nono Vongola. Era una suerte que todavía tenga la cabeza pegada al cuello.

"Sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste es traición" Timoteo se recostó en su silla y espero una respuesta, o como mínimo un signo de arrepentimiento. Pero estamos hablando de un asesino, así que no espero demasiado.

"Lo sé" le respondió Reborn mientras se tapaba el rostro con su sombrero, realmente odiaba mostrar debilidad, eso no era lo suyo, así que espero tranquilamente su sentencia de muerte.

Cuando Nono lo llamó para una reunión en Italia, pensó que era algún tipo de broma. ¿Lo mantuvieron encerrado en Namimori, sin siquiera poder ir a alguna parte de Japón, para después llamarlo como si nada e invitarlo a Italia?

Algo estaba pasando, lo sabía.

"Tenemos una Familia aliada al acecho" dijo Nono.

"¿Quiénes?"

"La segunda Familia más poderosa"

"Eso es malo" dijo Reborn después de meditarlo unos segundos. Nono lo miro con burla y siguió.

"Al parecer tenían agentes que seguían a Tsunayoshi, ahora están preguntando demasiado por Décimo"

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" pregunto Reborn lo más neutral posible, fallando miserablemente al ver que Nono sonreía.

"Tsunayoshi me pidió que te llame" Nono agarro su pluma y en una pequeña tarjeta escribió, cuando se la entregó a Reborn este lo miro sorprendido.

"Pensé que nunca me iban a dejar verlo"

"Esa era la idea, de hecho, me decepcionaste, mucho; pero Tsunayoshi me conto muchas cosas" Reborn pudo notar como los ojos de Nono se volvieron tristes "Te mandé a que lo cuides y ahora pasa todo esto"

"Lo siento" no sabía más que decir.

"Tsuna te está esperando, esta vez no le falles" Nono se levantó y le dio la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Nunca más voy a volver a fallar" estaba malditamente seguro de eso.

Y tras decir esto último salió a paso tranquilo de la oficina.

Tenía mucho que averiguar y lo principal pedirle perdón a su alumno.

Y se prometió que esta ves iba a mantenerlo seguro, cueste lo que cueste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Buenas~! Hace mucho que no publicaba algo de este fic… mi imaginación anda muy corta y espero poder terminarla n.n

Creo que eso es todo

Sin más a leer…

* * *

 _ **Tic Tac**_

Haru enrollo en el tenedor la pasta _spaghetti_ que tenía en el plato. Se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato.

Todos miraban como la melancólica Haru comía su pasta. Definitivamente era el ser más raro que podían llegar a ver en sus vidas.

Y sí, pensó Enma, más raro que el peinado de Mukuro o el afro sin fondo de Lambo.

Hace tres días desde que la chica esta en ese estado, más específicamente desde la llamada de Kyoko. Al parecer estas chicas eran toda una caja de sorpresas. Kyoko también quería ver a Tsuna, no la culpaba, su amigo es un verdadero cielo, en todos los sentidos. Pero sabía que nada de esa admiración que sentían esas chicas era remotamente comparado al amor carnal. Tal vez un amor de hermanos, como la que siente él.

Haru se removió incómoda en su asiento, todos la estaban mirando y no debía preguntar el porqué, ella se sentía tan deprimida como se veía ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la vea? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía y más quería era que la tierra la trague. De todas formas, nadie se escapaba de Sasagawa Kyoko, esa chica podía llegar a ser un demonio cuando quería.

"¡Ya terminamos Gyahahaha!" Lambo corría hacia ellos con una bandeja sobre su cabeza y varios platos sobre esta.

"Hahi! ¡Lambo-chan cuidado!" gritó Haru.

"¡Gyahaha! Lambo-sama es el me…. ¿ara?" Lambo inevitablemente tropezó, rodo por el suelo, tiro todo lo que tenía y (para variar) terminó adentro de su bazuca.

"¿Lambo-chan?" susurro Haru. En cambio, del humo rosa, no salió el pequeño lambo, sino un adolecente con la camisa a medio abotonar "¿Hahi? ¿Lambo-chan?"

"Hola Haru-san" el Lambo adolecente se quedó mirando el lugar en donde había aterrizado, también miró a cada uno de los presentes, ese momento le traía muchos recuerdos, todos horribles que aún le hace tener pesadillas.

"Estamos en problemas" dijo después de mantenerse unos segundos en silencio. Mukuro frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

"¿Qué clases de problemas?" preguntó.

"Si no me equivoco, pusieron una bomba" dijo Lambo. Todos se quedaron petrificados.

"¡Eso es imposible!" gritó Mukuro. Él es el mejor ilusionista, nadie lo superaba, a excepción de Mammon y Fran que son tan buenos como él, entonces lo único que podía llegar a pensar era que ese Lambo venia de otra dimensión.

"No lo es. Una mafia enemiga tiene a un ilusionista con poderes tan buenos como los tuyos" Lambo miro el reloj en su muñeca "el tiempo corre, será mejor que empiecen con la evacuación" y así tan rápido como llego, se fue. Dando lugar a su versión pequeña.

Unos segundos de silencio.

"¡Mierda!" gritó Mukuro y se levantó de golpe junto con Enma, ambos fueron corriendo hasta la habitación del castaño. Haru no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero de igual forma levanto a Lambo que estaba dormido en el suelo y lo apretujo contra su pecho. El niño se fue despertando de a poco, se notaba que estaba desorientado.

"¿Ara?" Lambo observo como todos se movían de un lado a otro. Solo Haru estaba quieta en su lugar "¿Y ese ruido?"

"¿Qué ruido-desu?"

"Ese" dijo con un toque de inocencia Lambo. Haru agudizó, se podía escuchar como arrancaban un auto, ese era Mukuro llevándose a Tsuna junto con los niños y Enma. Habían quedado solo ellos dos junto con Chrome y Ryohei. Ellos dos iban de un lado a otro, preparándose para irse. Agudizo más su oído, si un niño podía escuchar cualquier cosa que este escuchando Lambo, entonces ella también podía. Rodeo toda la sala, nada. Fue hasta la cocina y oh, ese ruido era algo nuevo. De pronto todo se quedó en silencio y solo podía escucharse un sonido.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Haru temerosa y ya un poco consciente de lo que podría llegar a ser, se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Tenía miedo de que, si se movía, aunque sea un solo milímetro, iba a estallar.

Tic tac, tic tac. Siguió escuchando.

Tic

Tac

Y todo sucedió tan rápido. Alguien la empujo con fuerza y grito cuidado. Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Lambo, del susto, activo su caja arma. Al grito de Gyudon, salió un enorme toro negro que se estrelló contra la cocina.

Y todo explotó.

Haru salió volando, sentía que el fuego la quemaba. Aun así, nunca soltó al pequeño. Lo apretujo contra su pecho y grito del dolor. Se golpeó contra un muro y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Haru estaba seminconsciente cuándo alguien la levanto de los escombros. Los oídos le zumbaban, el dolor era desesperante. Y lo fue mucho más cuando alguien la arrastro por el destruido suelo. Apenas si pudo abrir un ojo, vio como Ryohei y Chrome luchaban contra alguien.

Haru tenía miedo y más lo tuvo cuando alguien la tiro en el maletero de un auto. Solo entonces la oscuridad la llamó.

.

.

.

"¡Demonios!" grito Reborn cuando escucho un estruendo. El hitman estaba a solo dos cuadras de la nueva residencia de Tsunayoshi. Rápidamente se subió al hombro de Basil ya que era mucho más rápido que su cuerpo de infante.

El chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero de todas formas llego tarde.

Muy tarde.

Tres casas completas habían sido arrasadas y el fuego se expandía por más lados, sin control alguno. Las personas salían de sus casas, histéricas. No tardaron en escuchar las sirenas de la policía y la ambulancia. El estruendoso sonido de los bomberos tampoco se hizo esperar.

"Esto es malo" susurro Reborn. La impaciencia lo estaba comiendo vivo.

"Reborn-san…" se escuchó una suave voz viniendo de unos árboles. Reborn supo de inmediato que era solo una ilusión.

Basil corrió hasta el lugar y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar a Ryohei y a Chrome tan lastimados. El chico se recargaba sobre un árbol y Chrome estaba sosteniéndose en su lanza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y la ilusión.

"Haru…Lambo… no están" dijo entre jadeos Chrome.

Basil al ver que la chica estaba por caerse la sostuvo, recargándola sobre su hombro.

"¿Ahora que hacemos, Reborn-dono?"

"Nos … atacaron" siguió Chrome.

Reborn pensó en todas las posibilidades y concluyo que lo mejor en ese momento era retirarse del lugar. En cualquier momento los dos guardianes Vongola colapsarían y si los llegaran a atacar en ese momento, estarían en desventaja.

Así que hizo lo más sensato. Llamo a su ex alumno, Dino. El potro le dijo que estaban en camino, así que solo quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

Cuando Lambo regreso al futuro, supo de inmediato que nada había cambiado en el pasado. Aun podía recordar el dolor, el sufrimiento y su incesante llanto.

Para su yo niño fue una suerte tener a Haru en esos duros momento. Pero ya más grande y sabiendo cómo funciona ese podrido mundo de la mafia, Lambo entendió un poco más los arranques de pánico de la chica.

Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Si les gusto este cap dejen su review. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
